


Taste Of Heaven

by queenantartica



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good girls, good girls rio - Freeform, rio x oc, rio x reader, rio x reader explicit, rio x reader mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenantartica/pseuds/queenantartica
Summary: Rio and his girlfriend, Zara (OC) get interrogated by the police. Will Zara give up Rio's operation?
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Taste of Heaven

He was everything she didn’t need. Everything she had avoided all her life but she had fallen hard- not only for his husky, deep voice and rugged looks, but his quick wit and devilish charm. Zara was innocent and soft. Brown hair cascaded down her back, the soft caramel highlights constantly glistening in the sun. Her skin was golden brown and supple. Her eyes were feline and pierced the soul of anyone who took a glimpse in her direction. She was petit like a blossoming flower but she had a confidence that burned within her. Zara was unafraid, however that was buried under her purity and was only unleashed in the most desperate of times. That was why he liked her. He was drawn to her with every breath she took, with every glance she took at him,with every little touch. His heart raced a little faster when she was around him, truth be told, she was his drug and he never hesitated to go back for more. Zara tried to distance herself from him, desperately trying not to be engulfed by his beautiful brown eyes and juicy, peach lips. So luscious and kissable. Not to mention the bold neck tat he had- an eagle that represented his courage and strength. It was a symbol of love and dedication, not only to his line of work but towards his precious son, who he would risk anything for. Once the pair had crossed paths, she vowed she would never return to him- she couldn’t. Their brief encounter in the bank on that casual Wednesday night had turned into a lust so strong that neither one could deny. There was no turning back for her now.

Their love affair was 6 months deep and the affection was only growing further. He didn’t let it phase him from his hard exterior, although his heart could not detach from his feelings of illicit love and tenderness he felt for Zara. She was penetrated by his infatuation, slowly morphing into his soulmate- or rather his ride or die. She grew stronger and he made her feel empowered. What once was a pure and innocent flower had turned into a tall majestic tree, her confidence surfacing and a new profound power had started to unleash. It was all because of him. She did anything for him, disregarding the risks- she was always willing to take it. Of course, he felt the same, willing to risk it all no matter the consequences, because after all... she was his weakness. The most recent job they had done would put their love on the line, it was going to make or break the levels of trust and endearment they had built together. 

The evening sky was dusky and Rio’s shiny, black Mercedes blended in with the darkness of the Detroit streets. They sat together in the silence that lingered within the car. Physically distant but their hearts intertwined, their thoughts were racing in their heads. They needed a story- a believable one. Rio was tense and a fist formed in his right hand, causing his arms to tense and his veins to bulge. His biceps growing larger. He felt aggression and frustration. Nevertheless, he was smart and sure enough, he was able to draw together a plan. Zara observed him discreetly, watching his anger grow. All she had to do was graze her delicate fingers against his chiseled cheekbones, carved so precisely by God himself. Sharply, he turned to her and their eyes met. They were both consumed by their adoration for each other. He could sense there was fear in her eyes but she was determined not to show it, he too felt it but his masculinity was far too thick for it to be detected. Rio moved his large hand to her thigh and gently rubbed up and down in effort to comfort and reassure her that he had everything under control. Her heart skipped a beat or two. He tried to remove her doubts with his words. Rio smiled and comforted:  
‘Princess, listen to me carefully. I ain’t ever let anyone hurt you and I sure as hell won’t be letting that happen today. I got you mama’.  
Mightily, Zara forced a smile upon her face, drawing some of his confidence into her.   
‘I love you, babe’. She replied, grabbing tight onto his hand.   
‘I love you too, baby. Remember that always.’ he echoed back sternly, reaching towards her face to push back a single strand of hair, forbidding him from seeing the beauty she amplified. He brought his face closer to hers as she glanced down at his hand still placed on her thigh. Rio lifted her head using her chin, driving her to look at him directly. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his lips merely millimetres away. She so gravely wanted to kiss him, but this would be their first time despite being together for 6 months now. This could be her last chance. She decided to take the plunge, lifting her leg over his lap. Rio was taken aback by this sudden movement, nevertheless he gracefully helped her into straddling him. His heart was beating like the sun, warmth rushing all over. It was hot and heavy. Zara placed her arms around his neck, intertwining her fingers to ensure she would not be letting go anytime soon. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, his hands placed lightly on her perfectly sculpted curves. Intimacy inundating them both. She brought her lips close to his as he pulled her in, embracing her tight as if she was being tied up. Rio leaned in closer and finally they met like puzzle pieces fitting together. The kiss was electric, sparking joy and sexual desire. It was as if all their love had been enveloped in that one kiss. Both their tongues weaved around one another, their breathing grew heavier, yet neither one was willing to pull away. Zara moved her hands into his hair timidly pulling small strands in her grip. Her legs tightened around him as he groaned. Rio’s hands extended underneath her cotton shirt, massaging the velvety soft skin of her back. Deeply, she released a moan. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Zara was first to pull away, leaving Rio wanting more.   
‘I didn’t know if I’d ever get this chance again’. Her innocence peaked out again.   
‘Darlin’, as long as I’m alive, you will have plenty of chances to shower me with these heavenly kisses of yours.’ Smiling at her, the small piece of his heart she claimed shone through his cold shell.   
She placed her nimble head on his broad shoulder and took him in a strong embrace. He felt his passion building yet expressed it with a gentle kiss on her head, inhaling the fragrance of warm vanilla and brown sugar. Submerged in the adulation, they refused to move from their statue-like state. 

Red and blue lights blurred in the distance, the police had been after the pair for a while now. Rio proceeded to explain what they both should say if they were to be interrogated, their stories were to be cohesive in the event that the FBI did not individually them. They stayed clasped to one another, they both knew what was going to come. Anxiety grew within the pit of Zara’s stomach. Rio, on the other hand, sat stern and protective. A tap on the drivers side window sent a shiver down Zara’s spine and Rio’s heart skipped a beat, he managed not to not show it. He whispered softly in her ear  
‘This is it mama, stick to the plan and we're gonna be good.’   
She nodded, kissing his cheek ever so softly as he reached for her face. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks, his palms were larger than her cheeks, though he touched her with care and caution. They took a moment to fully submerge themselves in their love. In that moment, time stood still, but it was to be broken. He reached towards the handle of the car, pushing the door open wide. The cold, midnight gust of wind slapped them back into reality. Being the gentleman that he was, he held Zara’s hand ensuring that she got out the vehicle safely and unharmed. He followed after her, holding on tight to her waist as they stood face to face with two large, fearsome looking men. The officer’s voice was harsh and the tension could be cut with a knife. For Rio, encounters like this were second nature to him and he was able to stay calm and collected. However, Zara was feeling the nerves for the both of them. Insistent on telling herself she was unbothered by this encounter but the fear was visible in her eyes. Suddenly, the officer announced that Zara was the only one they were taking in for questioning. She felt her heart speeding faster than lightning and a wave of nausea washed over her body. She froze. Concerned, Rio pulled her in even tighter than before. He lowered his head to whisper words of comfort in her ear and in an instant her heart began to beat steadily again. The pair stared back at the two officers and began to grin. Confidence radiated from them both. Zara strutted towards the police car leaving Rio starstruck, like always he didn’t show it. The officers followed behind her leaving Rio standing in awe of his soulmate. Zara wanted to make her assertiveness apparent. She opened the car door and began to get in, she looked back at her beloved, giving him a smirk with her buxom, red stained lips whilst also giving him a wink. Rio smirked back at her mouthing the words ‘you got this darling’. Promptly, he made his way into his car following behind the police car. 

Eventually, they arrived at the police station. Zara entered the station, flicking her gorgeous, long locks over her shoulder. She walked as if she was on the runway. Rio loved it. Patiently, he waited in his car. He knew this was her first rodeo but he kept his faith in her. He loved her for the sacrifices she made for him and he would do exactly the same for her.   
Hours went on and time moved slow. He was still waiting and she was still being questioned. He was growing impatient. That’s when she came out. Zara's smile grew from ear to ear. He knew she’d done it. She paced towards the car. He caught a glimpse of her, to which he jumped out of the car. He kept his hands in his pockets and a seductive grin appeared on his face. He was fixated on her hourglass figure. Her breasts were round and were accentuated by her tight fitting, ribbed top. Her jeans made her derriere look voluptuous and firm. How he imagined what was underneath. In his eyes she was perfect. In that moment, she ultimately reached him. Excitedly, she leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was strong and muscular, for him, she was as light as a feather. He couldn’t resist the temptation but to kiss her devotedly. She returned the kiss immediately. Hastily, Zara began undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing his rock hard pecs. His tongue trailed down the side of her neck as her breathing became more rapid. Rio flipped Zara around, her back now hard against the frosty metal of the car. Goosebumps ran down her body. Rio continued pecking away at the flesh of her neck, racing up towards her face. She clawed at his chest, but he remained passive, in fact, he enjoyed the pain, it gave him a rush. He placed her back down to the ground and began to get in the car. Rio fully removed his shirt. His skin was olive toned and his abs were conspicuous, they were hard like iron. In the heat of the moment, he reached beneath Zara’s top and began to unclasp her bra. He lifted her shirt over her head, causing her bra to slide swiftly down her arms. Her breasts were sculpted so perfectly to fit each and every contour of her body. The lust was unmanageable. They proceeded to kiss again, this time the kisses were more aggressive and passionate. Zara thrusted her hips into him, Rio moaned, barely able to get the words out.  
‘Mama’. He managed to exclaim.   
Rio reclined his seat. She sat on top of his him. His hands started unbuttoning her jeans. Zara unfastened the buckle of his belt. The craving for sexual fulfilment was present but now it was only going to grow. He wanted to satisfy her, but he liked it aggressive. He tugged on her hair, her neck falling further back exposing the warm skin of her neck. She sighed as the sexual desire coursed through her body.   
‘Rio... I need you now.’


	2. Taste of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara (oc) and Rio engage in certain...activities.

Taste of Heaven

Chapter 2:  
Rio wanted her too. Their chemistry had been building continuously and now they both felt it was the right time.  
‘Let me take you home first, baby.’ He whispered into her ear, considering the fact that the car would be uncomfortable. The moment was to be special and unforgettable. Zara nodded her head in agreement, placing a sultry kiss onto his cheek before he lifted her into the passenger's seat. After a moment of composure, they sped off to Rio’s home. 

He took Zara’s hand, leading her into his house. She felt safe when she was with him, his intentions nothing but pure when she was around him. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach, whilst excitement and adrenaline surged through her body. Rio remained relaxed, yet his nerves were growing, his only desire was to satisfy her every need. He gazed back at Zara, undressing her with his seductive smile. They headed towards the bedroom. It was large and luxurious. ‘So this is what he does with all this money’ Zara wondered.  
‘This house of yours is so big and beautiful, Rio. It must get lonely sometimes?’ She spoke softly.  
Rio sat at the edge of the bed, their hands were still clasped, enabling him to pull her closer in his embrace. He pulled her down into his lap.  
‘You want it. You could stay here with me. It wouldn’t be so lonely then. What you think?’ Rio suggested, serious in tone. Zara was flattered, her feelings towards him escalated. All she could think about was making love to him. His voice ignited a warm sensation deep within her. Rio’s face grew concerned. Opening his mouth to retract his statement, Zara placed her finger over his full, pink lips. Staring, deep into his golden brown eyes, coaxed with indulgence, she stroked her fingers down his cheek, trailing down to his chest. His heart pounding like a drum. Rio found Zara’s very essence ethereal and heavenly. 

In this shared moment of intimacy, Zara was exposed to the raw and real Rio, the man that felt love and happiness. Not the man who was consumed with his gang lifestyle and greed for money. He smiled, Zara felt her heart melt. She began unbuttoning his shirt, whilst nipping at his neck. Gently, his hands caressed her back. Zara pushed him back so he was laying on the bed, she stood up and started to undress herself, her clothes now a puddle on the floor. Rio was fixated on Zara’s naked body. Her skin was like honey and her smile so charming, as her cheeks flushed a warm shade of pink. He removed the remainder of his clothes and they both admired the captivating structure of one another’s body. Zara felt vulnerable and exposed, a doubt crept up in her eyes, fearing Rio would not find her attractive like he did when she was dressed in her flattering attire. She was wrong. His eyes met her gaze, he grinned and in an instant she felt at ease again. Despite the confidence that Rio triggered in her, cherished moments like these always led her back to her innocence. Rio reached his hand out to her and she delicately held on. Pulling her in close, their bodies became one. He flipped her on her back, she felt as if she was laying on a cloud of dreams. Rio shielding her perfect body. His eyes penetrated her soul. He admired Zara’s beauty, her sparkling white teeth which peaked through her sensuous red lips, her brown dazzling eyes and her high pointed cheekbones. He appreciated every detail of her face, after all she was the one person who loved from the bottom of his heart. Rio was a man of few words and even fewer in bed... but when he spoke it was like music to her. His soft, husky voice made her entire being radiate electricity. Tenderly, Zara fiddled with Rio’s ear, a point she knew was one of his weaknesses. Seductively, he began a trail of kisses down from her neck to her breasts. With each kiss, he fell more and more in love, if that were even possible. She moved her hand from his ear to his arms, gripping tighter and tighter.  
‘I’m ready, my love.’ Zara said, igniting the heat and passion even more. With that, Rio gently entered her, Zara gasped with pleasure, arching her back off the bed. He stamped heavier and more intense kisses along her dainty collarbones, as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Rio pounding harder. Zara dug her nails into his back, the rush sparking greater satisfaction to them both. She turned a blind eye to the pain. Grabbing her thigh, Rio moaned in bliss. He penetrated deeper and harder.  
‘You like that don’t you, huh.’ Barely able to vocalise the words.  
Zara was left speechless. Each of her moans were tantalising. As they reached their high, Rio rubbed against her core. She clawed at his back, the pain was thrilling. The way he groaned and thrust was so enticing to her. He looked sexy, as his arms flexed and his abs tensed with every movement. Her body trembled with everything he gave to her.  
‘Oh baby!’ shrieked Zara as she reached her climax. Rio thrusted harder into her, immersed in the heat and pleasure. Tightly, he gripped her hips forcing himself further into her. Their breathing getting heavier the closer and closer they got to releasing the rush they had kept in for the past 6 months. Moans and groans liberated them both. He kept himself in as he hit his orgasm. Their bodies shuddered, their voices inaudible. The pair smiled at one another as they came down from their high. 

Rio lay next to her, his breathing was heavy yet the sparkle in his eyes told another story. Zara was left weak, her entire body shaking.  
‘Was that good for you mama?’ Rio murmured in her ear.  
Zara sat on top of his chest, his hands stroking up and down her thighs, moving to her arse. Pressing her lips to his, she deeply inhaled the musk scent of his aftershave, earthy and infiltrating. To anyone else, they would find it unsettling but to Zara, it made her feel at peace.  
‘Of course it was, as long as your happy, I am too.’ Zara spoke in a comforting tone, to which a suggestive smirk appeared on his face. Lowering her body, Zara lay her head on his chest, using her fingers to trace the tattoo on his neck. Rio lay with his hands behind his head, gazing down in adoration of his lover. Zara lifted her head.  
‘So, you mentioned me moving in.’ She suggested.  
‘It’s your choice baby.’ Rio responded, searching for an answer in her face.  
‘In that case... I think I should. I mean I do love you more and more everyday.’ A grin spread across her face, her cheeks glowing with happiness and timidity. It took him a minute to process what she had just told him. His skin tingled and his thoughts were bewildered. However, Rio had an excellent poker face, kissing Zara on her cheek to hide from the pure, heartfelt delight he was feeling. Initially, he had thought she was not ready to progress in their affinity toward one another. This time, he was wrong.  
‘That’s great sweetheart. An’ you know what, I'm gonna get you anything you want too.’ He proposed. Zara’s eyes fluttered, restlessness fell upon her and Rio’s warmth diverged from his fingertips to the supple skin of cheeks.  
‘I love you more and more everyday too,mama.’ He whispered faintly under his breath. Silence. She’d drifted off to sleep, not hearing his words of affirmation. Rio chuckled to himself and nuzzled her closely, dozing off himself. Their heartbeats synchronised. The two had now finally become one.


End file.
